


A Different Form of Seduction

by Kiasa



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, M/M, Minor Cum eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Shiki is still Possessive Shiki, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiasa/pseuds/Kiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a different tactic would succeed where the others had failed.</p>
<p>[Shiki's Bad]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Form of Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Togainu no Chi or any of the characterters

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._  

The steady tapping of fingers drumming along the surface of the table was a constant sound. Steady and repetitive as the owner of the fingers continued to be lost in thought. A pale pink tongue swiped along a full bottom lip, causing a nearby guard to shift uneasily.

A blue eye flicked at the guard at the movement before shifting away again to look out the window. There wasn’t much to look at, but he couldn’t say he was interested in anyone at the moment. The corner of coral lips lifted slightly in amusement, he wasn’t interested in _anyone here at the moment_. As amusing as that thought started, soft cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance. And here was the crux of the issue.

Nothing was working.

No matter how many guards Akira seduced, nothing had changed. It was an amusing game, he would admit, but he had to be honest with himself. Nothing had changed and thus, Akira has been ultimately failing. Sure, Shiki would stake his claim (and here Akira felt shivers travel his body as phantom sensations of gripping hands, sharp nails and addictive _PleasurePainPleasurePainpleasurepleasurepleasure_ flashed in his mind) repeatedly, but it wasn’t as if Shiki stayed. After he had reinforced his ownership (blue eyes dilated as another shiver coursed through his body) multiple times, Shiki would leave again. There would be blood, pain and pleasure, threatening red eyes and then nothing. Nothing. Until the cycle repeated itself all over again.

And this is what led to Akira staring pointlessly out the window at absolutely nothing in thought as he tried to think of a way to gain Shiki’s attention. Perfect, white teeth chewed upon his bottom lip as he continued to be lost in thought. He needed something new, something that would really grab Shiki’s attention and would keep him within Akira’s grasp for more than a few measly hours.

The only issue… was what?

Maybe he should start with things he knew Shiki liked?

Akira closed his eyes and scrunched his nose. The only things that really stood out were blood and control.

“Damn it.” A quiet _thunk_ echoed against the stone walls as his forehead met the wooden surface of the table he had been leaning on. He folded his pale arms under his head to offer more comfort.

Small shoulders encased in white silk slumped in dejection as a blue eye peeked outside once more.

And saw _movement._

“Hm?” Akira straightened up to get a better look. It wasn’t the guards in the room. It wasn’t even a guard, but a woman. There weren’t many women walking around at all, and Akira could admit his interactions with the female sex was rather limited, but there was definitely a woman skulking about, attempting to not draw attention to herself. _Smart_.

As rare as seeing a woman was, especially in these times of Shiki’s rule, it wasn’t really what was holding his attention. However, he had to say he was rather inspired in that moment. Blue eyes continued to track the woman until she was out of sight. Maybe this would work. Maybe. ‘Well,’ Akira thought as a smile began to form, ‘it was worth a shot.’

The guards in the room shifted nervously at the expression on the delicate boy’s face. He looked and sounded innocent, but everyone knew that he was just as scary as their master.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t there.

Everyone in the hall shivered in fear, too afraid to say anything and too afraid to move, let alone move _away_ from the danger they could feel in their very bones. No one wanted to draw attention to themselves.

Red eyes glared at every person, doing a mental count as they moved slowly from person to person. The muscles in his right arm flexed as he moved to grip the handle of his sword. Shiki wasn’t angry, not yet at least. However, he was getting there. He was annoyed at the moment.

Usually, his boy would greet him. His pale, slender boy would be there to welcome him with open arms, blue eyes focused only on him. Supple skin, plush lips and soft hair would brush against him in desire for Shiki’s attention. And Shiki would give it.

Granted, usually someone would also die for daring to touch what wasn’t theirs, for thinking that they had any kind of claim to the body that was his (and he would mark that pale skin with biting lips and bruising fingers).

However, that wasn’t the case now.

Nothing seemed to be out of place and no one was missing.

No one except his boy.

Pale lips turned down in growing displeasure. His entire body was tensed as he waited and continued to stare at those gathered in front of him.

Someone was going to die.

Many were goi-

“Welcome home, Shiki.”

Red eyes shifted to the form making his way to his side and immediately dilated. _His_ boy was here. Finally. But…

Slender arms slipped around his waist, Akira pressing their front together before slick lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss.

Shiki had seen Akira in all forms of dress and undress – a simple shirt that fell to pale thighs, topless, in _nothing_ but his own skin, but never in an actual dress.

“Akira.” His boy was all slim and sleek, wearing a red dress that clung to his body from chest to thigh. It wasn’t overly complex, just a simple number with a strap on each of his slender shoulders, showing off the pale skin of his shoulders, arms and legs. His slender neck was adorned with a simple choker with a garnet stone tapping against the hollow of his throat, hiding his rather small Adam’s apple. Gray hair lay against his head, soft and neat with a few strands tucked behind a tiny ear, showing a small red stud.

Red eyes trailed almost obsessively down a tiny waist, plump thighs and long legs to tiny feet, toes painted the same red as his dress.

Akira rocked to his toes, hands flexing to better grip Shiki for balance. “I missed you.” His voice was husky and needy, soft lips barely caressing the shell of his ear.

For a moment, Akira wondered if his plan had failed.

It hadn’t.

A soft squeak escaped him as strong hands gripped his thighs and hefted him up. Akira shifted his hands to wrap his arms and legs around Shiki’s neck and waist for balance. His dress shifted up his thigh at the move and all eyes immediately turned away from scorching red.

No one made a noise as they were promptly left behind for… better things.

Akira smiled in victory and tilted his head to bring his lips closer to an ear and began to suckle and nip at the appendage. There was a hitch in breath from Shiki and strong fingers tightened their grip on Akira. Akira couldn’t help but to release a small whimper of need at the action. He also couldn’t help his next action and nuzzled close to Shiki’s ear.

“Do you like your surprise?” He almost giggled when Shiki grunted and somehow pulled Akira closer to his body.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face painted red with exertion, Akira made a very pretty picture. Tousled hair spread over pillows, eye blown from pleasure and a gaping mouth with drool trailing down his chin made Akira very sexy in Shiki’s opinion. “Ah! AH! Shi-ki!” The gray-haired boy moaned and gasped with each thrust of Shiki’s fingers into his body.

Red eyes trailed to the Akira’s puckered hole. It was lewd the way the hole sucked in his three fingers. He was entranced by the wet sucking sounds that were created as he continued to plunder Akira’s body, jabbing his fingers with increasing force into Akira’s body.

There was the sound of shifting leather as Shiki rocked forward on his knees and spread pale thighs wider with his left hand, pushing the leg further back and towards Akira’s chest. The shift allowed him to reach _deeper_ , “AH! AHH! I-ah! Shi-!”

Akira couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He choked on air, gasping like a fish out of water from the overwhelming pressure of Shiki’s fingers pressing and rubbing against his prostate and milking every drop of pleasure from his body. He could feel himself on the edge of that precipice of pleasure and it was like he became hyperaware of his body.

He could feel the soft silk of his dress clinging to his body where it bunched at his waist, the slightly damp softness of the pillows and sheets he laid on, and the slick leather that dug into his thigh from where Shiki held him open and every. Single. Ridge of Shiki’s fingers as they dug incessantly into his hole.

“AH!” And he fell.

Akira dug his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes, his delicate hands fisting into silk sheets as he tried to ground himself.

Pink nipples, shiny with sweat and saliva rose up and down on his heaving chest. Red marks and purple bruises could be seen all along his neck, chest and thighs. Akira looked utterly and completely debauched.

When Akira opened his eyes, he stared straight into Shiki’s red eyes. Akira had barely caught his breath before it hitched again. A black eyebrow kicked up as pale lips twitched when Shiki twisted his fingers still lodged within Akira’s red hole. “Shiki! Wai-AH!”

Shiki dug his nails into the thigh caught in his grip and leaned forward to bite at an exposed nipple. He gave another twist and rub of his fingers, gaining a last scream of pleasure from Akira before withdrawing his fingers with a sucking sound.

Blue eyes gazed blearily at the leather-clad form above him. Shiki was still clothed, only missing the black trench coat that had been shrugged off when Shiki had tossed Akira onto the bed. Akira licked his lips, his hands relaxing from the tight grip on the sheets as the shivers along his body started to die down.

Akira began to gnaw on his bottom lip and trailed one hand down his body, circling a hardened nipple and dipping into the puddle of his own spend that had gathered on his belly and slipped down to the sheets beneath him.

Red eyes stared intently when Akira brought his soaked fingers to his mouth to suckle on the fluid. The corner of his lips tilted up when Akira trailed the same fingers, now coated in a mix of saliva and cum to Shiki’s lips, rubbing slightly before being taken in by Shiki’s hot mouth.

“Tch!” A throbbing pain shot down his arm from his fingers, a trail of red coming from tiny punctures in his fingers. “Ah..!” Pain transformed to pleasure, Shiki’s tongue licking at the blood and sucking it in. “Shiki… please!”

The sound of a zipper joined Akira’s soft pants in the otherwise quiet room. And then Akira felt the stretching of his thighs, muscles flexing as Shiki forced both limbs back and towards his head.

Red eyes stared at the drooling and gaping hole, rubbed red by Shiki’s hands and fingers. Shiki shifted forward, pressing his cock against the hole, not quite entering just yet. Akira hissed, feeling the flushed mushroom head of the length press against the opening and automatically began to clench the muscles there. His hips tried to pressed back and impale himself, but the angle was wrong and the hardened flesh slid between his cheeks instead.

Shiki smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement. He continued to rub his thick cock-head against Akira, spreading his precum around the entrance and letting some drip into the hole.  “Shiki!” Shiki leaned forward, his face inches from Akira’s face. “What?” Shiki rolled his hips, pressing slightly harder against Akira, almost slipping in before rolling away again. “Please!”

“What do you want, Akira?”

Tears gathered at the corner of Akira’s eyes, knowing and wanting the pleasure that was just out of reach.

“Say it.”

Another press of his dripping cock, smearing the winking entrance with more precum before pulling away again.

“Akira.” Shiki’s voice was like an aphrodisiac, deep and smooth, penetrating Akira’s psyche.

“Take me! Please! Shiki! I-I need it!” Shiki released a chuckle and slammed forward, spearing Akira on his cock.

“AH!” Shiki was relentless, not letting up to allow Akira to adjust to the thicker girth of his cock. He set a fast pace, jamming in and pulling out until only the head of his length was still within Akira before fucking himself back in. “Ah! AH! AHH! Ye-AH!”

Akira head was thrown back in pure pleasure, each moan and shout punctuated by a thrust of Shiki’s hips. He could feel the bite of Shiki’s nails as they dug and tore into the skin of his thighs, forcing the limbs to stay up and apart, allowing Shiki to reach _further_ and _deeper_.

“Yes! There! Shiki!” Akira’s pleas filled the room, accompanied by the rhythmic _thumping_ of the bed against the wall and the sweet sucking sounds of Akira’s greedy hole devouring Shiki’s cock. Red eyes dilated in pleasure from a combination of hearing the squelching sounds of his cock drilling into his boy and the feeling of Akira’s muscles tightening and squeezing him, attempting to keep his length within his body longer each time he pulled back from the _wetsuckingheat_. 

“Tight.” Red eyes closed and hips stilled to press flush against Akira’s. Shiki’s hands trailed down to Akira’s hips, smoothing along the skin there before digging harshly into the skin and yanking him back just as he thrust forward.

“AH! Ye-AH! AH! AH! Shi-iKI!” Akira hadn’t thought the thick cock pounding into his body could go further, but he swore he could now feel him in his stomach, reaching deeper than ever before.

“Mine.” Shiki’s jaw clenched as he continued to fuck the small form beneath his own, his sole mission being to plunder every inch of Akira’s insides. The slit of his cock leaked more pre-cum, the wet sounds of his continuous thrusting getting louder with each plea escaping Akira’s gaping mouth.

“Shiki! I can’t! Please-Ah!” Shiki’s eyes opened again to bore into the blue of Akira’s. “Very well.” Akira gave a displeasure shout when Shiki pulled out, but was quickly moved onto his front. Shiki pulled his hips up with one hand and pushed his knees out and wide, the other hand pressed into the flesh of his upper back.

He screamed.

Shiki picked up the previous pace immediately, thrusting fast and hard. The position allowed him to go even deeper with the way Akira canted his hips, the shape of his waist matching the hard cock impaling him.

Akira felt unbelievable pleasure.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!” Shiki gave a few more drilling thrusts straight into Akira’s prostate and then _black_.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a faint ringing in his ears when Akira came around, his blue eyes staring blankly at the wall across from him. He blinked a few times, he felt sore all over, his muscles feeling like over-cooked noodles. Gray eyebrows furrowed when he felt the slightly warm cum leaking from his abused hole.

Akira moved to lean up on his arms, he needed to clean up.

‘Oh.’

Muscled arms pulled him back towards a firm chest. One arm remained around his middle while another trailed down a thigh. Sharp teeth bit at the flesh of an ear in reprimand, tugging on the ruby embedded in the ear. A sly tongue made a trail along the skin of his jaw.

“Shiki?” Akira pushed back against the body behind him, twisting to peer over his shoulder just as the hand that had been on his thigh moved to catch his jaw. The hand kept him still as the tongue licked into his mouth. Akira saw a flash of black and red and closed his eyes, a mixture of saliva dripped from meshed mouths as tongues slid and tangled together.

Akira hummed in pleasure, the corner of his occupied mouth tilting up when he felt a something hard press against the mess along his thighs.

_Mission accomplished._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This happened. Heh heh heh....  
> Sorry it took a bit to throw this up, I kept changing my mind on how I wanted the ~~sex scene~~ to happen - pervert that I am. Still not too sure about how I ended it, but it seemed like I was stretching it a bit long there.  >.o
> 
> The original plan was to post that 1st TnC fic and finish up the Finder Series one and post that, but my muse was like: NO!!!! DO THIS AND THIS and THAT fandom. So there's about 5 other stories in the works. I believe the next two will be in in the Dramatical Murder fandom since I seem to be on a Nitro+Chiral roll, so look forward to those! \o/
> 
> Hope y'all liked this! :D


End file.
